


Candyland

by yoongishooketh



Series: The Lands of Fuckery [1]
Category: Candy Land (Board Game), Candyland
Genre: BDSM, Dom - Freeform, Female x Creature, Female x Female, Female x Male, Inhuman Fucking, Kinks, Multi, Other, Piss kink, Sex, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Voyeurism, Whipping, cum kink, female main character, gagging, sub, switch - Freeform, the concept is horrible but the smut is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongishooketh/pseuds/yoongishooketh
Summary: Fuckface McFallen is on her way to the castle of King Kandy, but her path is blocked with things she must overcome and do before she can get to the party.
Series: The Lands of Fuckery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171802
Kudos: 2





	1. Plumpy

Plumpy's story by: Mae, account owner  
_________________________________________  
Fuckface McFallen had just received a letter in mail, something that was not common anymore.  
She had been invited to the Candy Castle for a celebration. The only problem? It was all the way across the land.  
The path was only accessible by foot, so here Fuckface was, leaving her home, and making her way to the castle.

Twenty minutes into her journey, she found herself taking a break under a plum tree. The shade was cool and the plums were ripe and juicy. 

"What's a cute little kitten like you doing under my tree?" A voice made Fuckface jump.

Fuckface scrambled to her feet to be met by a smiling green face.

"Did you hear me, kit?"

"Oh fuck, sorry, I didn't think this belonged to anyone," Fuckface said. 

"It's quite alright," the man said. "Are you heading somewhere?"

"The castle for the celebration."

"Ah yes, King Kandy is excited for it," he said. "Do you have a name, kitten?"

"Fuckface," she said. "I'm Fuckface."

"What a nice name!" the man smiled. "My name is Plumpy."

Fuckface felt herself drawn to him. His kind face and the smell of plums that radiated from him did something to her body.

"Fuckface?" Plumpy questioned, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Plumpy."

"Kitten, why don't you come inside for a while?" Plumpy asked. "You look tired."

Fuckface nodded, shuffling after him.

The house that he led her into was small and cozy and smelled of plums, just like Plumpy.  
It had been built into a larger plum tree, just beyond the path.

She sat down on a chair that sat in the middle of the room and smiled at Plumpy.

"It's a long way to the castle," he said. "You must be tired, kitten."

Fuckface stretched and let out a small whine, which seemed to turn Plumpy on.  
He grabbed something from the coat rack and slipped behind her.

"Kitten, I think you could use a little break," he said as something wrapped around her neck and clicked closed.

Fuckface's hand reached up to find a collar. Fuckface's past caused her to start slipping into submission. Once upon a time Fuckface was very active in all sorts of sexual experimentation. Pet play happened to be her favorite time with her dominants, and this was bringing back all sorts of good memories.

Plumpy sensed the change in the air and smiled as Fuckface got on her hands and knees on the floor. 

"A good kitten, how sweet," Plumpy smiled. "Why don't we get you to the bedroom, hmm?"

Fuckface nodded, going by what was standard with her old dominants. Speech wasn't common practice when she was meant to be a pet. Usually she was a puppy, but she couldn't help but get wet over being called a kitten. 

Plumpy attached a leash to her collar, pulling her softly behind him. 

The bedroom spoke to Fuckface that Plumpy was very into pet play. There were different leashes and collars on his dresser, and a kneeling pad on every side of the bed. 

"Sit by the edge of the bed, kitten," Plumpy said as he dropped the leash and removed his clothes before sitting on the bed in front of Fuckface.

Plumpy brought his thumb to Fuckface's mouth, silently letting her know he wanted her to suck on it.

Fuckface pulled his thumb into her mouth, looking up at him as she sucked.

"I assume you've had experience with pet play before," Plumpy said. "You're a very good kitten."

Fuckface nodded, feeling herself get wetter at the praise. 

She suppressed a whine as he pulled his thumb out of her mouth.

"Tongue out, kitten," Plumpy said. "Hands on my thighs."

Fuckface complied and looked at him in anticipation. 

"Squeeze my thigh twice if it gets too much," Plumpy said as he grabbed her hair.

She nodded, her tongue still out, drooling while she waited.

"How cute," Plumpy smirked as he forced his cock into her mouth.

Fuckface gagged as he began pulling her hair and guiding her around his dick. 

Drool and precum covered Fuckface's mouth and chin, the taste of plum in her throat. 

"Such a dumb fucking kitten," Plumpy groaned. "Letting herself get used like this."

Fuckface moaned, causing Plumpy to move her head faster. 

"A messy thing too," he scoffed, drawing his finger under her chin before he took the mix of liquids and rubbed it against her cheek. "How nice."

Plumpy felt his orgasm building and began thrusting into her, the choking noises driving his orgasm further. Ropes of plum flavored cum hit the back of Fuckface's throat briefly before he pulled out and finished on her face. 

"You look so pretty covered in my cum, kitten," he said. "I think I'll leave you like this."

Plumpy stood up, but not before slapping his dick across her face, earning a moan from Fuckface.

Plumpy went to the closet and pulled out a floor length mirror, bringing it back and setting it in front of the bed. 

"On the bed, kitten," Plumpy commanded.

Fuckface crawled onto the bed, staying on her hands and knees and waited for a command.

Plumpy got onto the bed and knelt behind her, grabbing her leash and pulling her head up to look into the mirror.

"Well, kitten, do you like how your slutty face looks?" Plumpy chuckled, his dick throbbing at the sight of her eyes widening. 

Fuckface nodded, the pressure on her neck making her wetness trail down her thighs. 

"You're going to watch me fuck you, understand?" He asked.

Fuckface nodded again, even more eager this time.

Plumpy pushed into Fuckface, a groan coming from his mouth. As soon as he bottomed out, he tightened his grip on Fuckface's leash. His eyes locked with hers in the mirror, a smirk on his face as Fuckface clenched at the contact.

"Dumb little kitten loves getting her pussy filled," Plumpy said. "Letting a stranger pound her like this...bet you'd let me do anything to you."

Fuckface nodded, her neck movements strained against the collar.

"Wanna get your ass filled too?" Plumpy nodded, a chuckle coming from him as she nodded again. 

Plumpy pulled out of her and grabbed a set of anal beads, each ball resembling plums, arranged in order of size.   
He coated the plum-like balls in lube before he pushed his cock back into her. He pushed the first ball into her ass, a moan tumbling from her lips. 

"Greedy kitten," Plumpy smiled. "You're so greedy to be full."

Fuckface's nod was cut short as Plumpy pushed the second ball in, three more waiting to be taken in. Plumpy poured lube over her ass before shoving two more in. 

"Only one more, is that gonna be enough for you? Stupid pet gonna be content?"

Fuckface pushed her hips back, nodding and looking at him, letting him know she wanted, no, needed the last ball in her. 

Plumpy chuckled before he spit down onto the toy. He pushed the last and biggest ball in, the flared base of the toy molding to her form. He pressed his thumb to the base before he began thrusting again, using his other hand to whip Fuckface's back with the end of the leash. 

"Fuck back into me, slutty pet," Plumpy moaned, his orgasm already approaching from how tight Fuckface was and the feeling of the anal beads pressing against her walls. 

As Fuckface looked at him, he noticed he had grabbed something and sat it beside her. It resembled a plug but she couldn't be sure. She ignored it and began fucking back into him, meeting his thrusts. 

"Look at yourself, kitten," Plumpy groaned. "Look at you getting filled and still milking my cock like a whore."

His words made Fuckface moan, her orgasm building. 

"You gonna cum around my cock, huh? I can feel it. Why don't you cum for me?"

Plumpy pulled on the beads, thrusting them in time with his cock. 

Plumpy let out a growl of satisfaction as she squirted all over his dick, the liquid covering the sheets as well. The overstimulation had paid off for Plumpy, as his cock started releasing his own load.

Fuckface pressed back, making sure his cock stayed inside her.

"Now," Plumpy said as he fucked his cum into her with shallow movements. "In order to get to the castle, you're going to need my cum."

Fuckface nodded, unaware of what he really meant.

"I'm going to put a plug in you and you're going to make sure it stays in," Plumpy said as he slowly pulled out, the plug with picture of a plum on the base in his hand. "Your pretty panties should put enough pressure on it to ensure no leakage. You'll need as much of it, and maybe some more of others, as possible."

"Wh-what?" Fuckface's voice asked, her voice cracking from keeping her words at bay for so long.

"You act like you aren't a cumslut," Plumpy scoffed as he pushed the plug in. "Keep this in, wash off your face, and get out."

Fuckface was bewildered, but gathered her clothes and went back on her way as soon as possible.


	2. Mr. Mint pt. 1

Mr. Mint's story by Mae, account owner  
____________________________________  
Fuckface McFallen.  
Her name was Fuckface McFallen.  
When she left her home that morning, she didn't expect to get lost and she certainly did not expect to be found by a charming man known by Mr. Mint.

Fuckface stumbled upon him when she was trudging her way through the Peppermint Forest, looking for a supposed castle where she was invited to a celebration. The sour look on her face had been met by his smiling self, a cane twirling in his left hand.

"Say, sweet cheeks, why do those cheeks look so bitter today?" Mr. Mint had lightly tapped her chin, pushing more distaste from her body. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Fuckface asked, her personality being considerably less joyful than the man who had drawn these words from her lips.

"Oh, my dear, forgive me," He bowed briefly before locking eyes with her. "I'm Mr. Mint."

"Mr. Mint? Do you have a first name?" 

"Do you?"

"Of course I do but I don't want some, uh," Fuckface stuttered as she looked him up and down. "Noodly ass bitch in the middle of the forest knowing my name so he can hex me or some shit."

"My sweet, I could never hex such a beautiful girl," Mr. Mint smiled. "Tell me your name so I may invite you in properly."

"Invite me in? Hell no, you're a weird stranger in the middle of the forest."

"And you happen to be lost in what also happens to be my forest."

And this is where Fuckface suddenly realized how small she was compared to him and how much it turned her on. She was lost in the forest with a man who was considerably taller than her. The cane in his hand was making everything worse on her as she tried to keep her composure.

"My name is Fuckface McFallen."

"Fuckface?" He smirked before he took a step forward. "Such a pretty name."

"So tell me yours now, Mr. Mint."

"Daddy."

Oh.

Wait, no.

"As if, Minty ass."

"I wouldn't talk that way to me, baby," He used his cane to tip her head up to look at him. "I'll take away your ability to if you keep this up."

"Ability to what, bitch?" 

It was moments like these when Fuckface knew she fucked up. She'd be lying if she said she didn't like how he was treating her. As fucked up as it was, Fuckface was just waiting for him to pull out what she assumed was a long, thick c-

"Looks like someone forgot how to talk," Mr. Mint bent down a little to match her height. "I'll have you screaming soon enough."

"Screaming for help, you bitch," Fuckface slapped him away against every instinct in her body...at least below the waist.

"Then you won't willingly step into my house?"

Fuckface looked around. There was no way she could find her way home without his help and she hadn't slept with someone in months so maybe it was a win win.

"I will but I'm calling the shots, bitch."

"We'll see."

Mr. Mint's voice in that moment sent chills through her body. 

His cane was pushed into her back, guiding her to the door. The feeling was making her senses worse and she felt herself slipping into a compliant space. This space would surely help the pent up sexual tension but did she really want to let this man ravage her?

The answer is absolutely.

Fuckface found herself falling in into chair as Mr. Mint locked the door behind them.

"Are you hungry?" Mr. Mint asked. "Everything in the room is edible."

Fuckface chuckled to herself, which Mr. Mint caught on to.

"If you want to ask, go ahead," he leaned against the counter and smiled down at her. 

Fuckface refused to respond, her hands folding on the table. 

"I could feed you something quite tasty if you'd follow me downstairs," Mr. Mint said, a glimmer in his eyes. "I've got something that the locals used to beg for."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She asked, knowing what he was implying.

"Come find out."

Fuckface stumbled after him as he twisted down the halls of his home before unlocking a door near what seemed to be the back of the house. 

The stairs creaked as Mr. Mint's shoes hit each step, the cane making a dull thudding noise as they hit in rhythm with his feet. Fuckface's feet knocked off the rhythm as she stayed as close to him as possible.

"My dear, welcome to my personal world of sweets."

Fuckface looked around, her eyes bulging at the room that had been presented to her.

He brought her to a sex dungeon. Chains, whips, canes, paddles, and every single thing that Fuckface had ever dreamed of coated the walls. Fuckface would never admit it to Mr. Mint but she had been active in public sex dungeons and it excited her to be in an environment like this again.

"Now, my sweet, if you'd like help getting home or getting off...well you can choose one or both," Mr. Mint grinned, his cane spinning in his hand. 

Rationally, this was an awful decision. Fucking a man in his private sex dungeon in the middle of a forest was probably the worse decision she could make but Fuckface liked adventure.

"Fine," Fuckface removed her jacket, then the rest of her clothes. "My safe word is cheers and if you think I'm calling you daddy, you've lost your fucking mind."

"Then you will refer to me only as sir or master and you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Fuckface asked, her jeans being thrown to the side. 

"You oughta-gotta have fun."


	3. Mr. Mint pt. 2

Fuckface was now strapped to a bed, Mr. Mint staring down at her. 

"So, Fuckface," he traced her body with the end of his cane. "Your safeword is cheers and you are okay with pain?"

"Yes, master," Fuckface said as she stared up at him. 

Fuckface watched as Mr. Mint stripped in front of her. His body was extremely toned for someone who seemed to live in the woods and fuck strangers that stumbled upon his home for a living. 

"Okay, baby, you're going to have to earn your pleasure," he twirled his cane before bringing it down on her thigh. 

A cry ripped from her throat as a heat filled her body. The pain made her think more and more about what was under the last article of clothing Mr. Mint had on and how it could ease the heat that the pain had been making worse.

"I like my sweet things to be loud," Mr. Mint said as he brought the cane to her skin again. "You're doing well."

Ah, praise. As if the situation hadn't already created a puddle under her.

Fuckface couldn't help but admire him as he struck her thighs repeatedly, a deep red shining on both legs. He was so tall and perfect. His pink hair was sticking up everywhere and his grey eyes were filled with everything unholy. 

Mr. Mint had suddenly stepped away before rummaging through a drawer on the side of the bed. 

"M-master Mint?" Fuckface stuttered, cursing herself silently for sounding so weak. "What is that?"

"Well it's obvious you're enjoying yourself," he laughed as he poured lube on whatever he was holding. "And I wish to enjoy myself, my dear, but I can't possibly leave you hanging."

Fuckface's eyes widened as she saw it. It was a dildo with the pattern of a candy cane, slightly curved and glistening with lube. 

She gasped as he took out the plug from Plumpy and replaced it with one of his long fingers, a pleased look on his face as he curled it inside her.

"Sweet one, you're already ready for this toy," he teased. "Your pussy is so perfect."

Mr. Mint popped his finger from her pussy to his mouth, briefly sucking on it as he pressed the dildo into her slowly.

"Now," Mr. Mint grinned as he clicked a button on a remote that Fuckface hadn't noticed at first. "This is going to be on while I fuck your face. You can tap my thigh three times if it gets too much on either end. Understand?"

"Yes, master Mint." 

He smiled before he made his way to the head of the bed. He pushed his fingers into her mouth, making her suck on them while he tested her gag reflex. Fuckface moaned around his fingers, letting out a whine when he took them out of her mouth. 

"My sweet one, you shouldn't whine when I'm going to give you more...or would you like me to just leave you here for an hour or two?" Mr. Mint asked.

"No, sir." 

"Good girl," Mr. Mint grinned before he pulled off his boxers.

Fuckface practically drooled at the sight of him. He was long and thin and it reminded her of the dildo that was softly rotating and vibrating inside her.

Her eyes watered as he pushed himself into her mouth, a groan coming from his mouth.

Fuckface didn't know how, but his dick seemed to taste vaguely of peppermint, unlike the salty taste she was used to. She didn't have much time to think about the strange taste as Mr. Mint began fucking her face rapidly. 

Fuckface was overwhelmed as he fucked her mouth and the toy swirled inside her. Praises cascaded from Mr. Mint's mouth as she moaned around him, the stimulation making her clench. 

Mr. Mint lodged himself in her throat as he came, giving her no other option than to swallow around his dick. The peppermint taste was strong, his cum minty and fresh, giving Fuckface a shock as she struggled to accommodate him.

When he pulled out of her mouth, he smiled as a few beads of cum trickled down her chin.

"Now," Mr. Mint said as he pulled yet another item out of the drawer. "I wanna make sure you're content since your pretty mouth looks so perfect while occupied." 

Mr. Mint pulled out a ball gag, the ball looked like a giant mint. This was certainly a weird theme but Fuckface wasn't complaining in the slightest. Well...maybe a little. The peppermint left a little sting in her mouth. This would come back to haunt her later but for now she could only focus on Mr. Mint as he pulled the dildo out of her. 

"Since you can't speak, use the tapping rule to stop me," Mr. Mint said as he pushed into her.

Fuckface couldn't explain how perfect he felt in her, but she could say that he looked perfect. His pink hair was now sticking to his forehead and his cheeks were a rosy color. Soft praises once again fell from his lips, which certainly threw her off when he muttered the following praise.

"My little peppermint whore is so perfect around me," Mr. Mint moaned, the snapping of his hips breaking the rhythm he had previously. "So fucking perfect, sweet one."

These words made Fuckface cum, her eyes rolling back as her hands pulled at the restraints. 

This made Mr. Mint pull the gag from her mouth and halt his hips. 

Staying inside her, he pulled something out of a drawer.

"Master Mint, what is that?" Fuckface asked. 

"You like pain, don't you, sweet one?" Mr. Mint asked. "This will keep you from cumming prematurely and give me quite the show."

He pressed a liquid to Fuckface's clitoris, an immediate burning taking over her senses before Mr. Mint fucked into her once again. 

Fuckface was writhing and crying at the burning of the mint, yet her safe word wasn't even an option. She was enjoying it, and it seemed as though Mr. Mint was too. The way Fuckface was moving was driving him insane and it wasn't long until his hips made a final movement before his minty cum filled her.

He quickly pulled out and ran out of the room, soon returning with a wet washcloth and doing his best to calm the burning. He undid her restraints before he gently flipped her over.

Fuckface had no idea what was happening, her mind deep in subspace as she felt Mr. Mint push back into her. 

She felt what seemed like a paddle come down on her ass, only adding to her pleasure. Fuckface would see the reminder of the paddle in the form on candy cane patterns later on.

Strings of moans of "Master Mint" and "yes" rang through the dungeon as Fuckface approached her orgasm. They were only drowned out by the occasional sound of the paddle hitting skin. 

She came with a shout, heavy breathing the only thing to be heard after her voice cracked and died out.

They stayed in the position while they caught their breaths. 

As Mr. Mint pulled out, he slipped a plug in her, one with a little candy cane on the end.

Fuckface felt Mr. Mint lean down, getting close to her ear.

"If you make it to the castle, my dear," Mr. Mint said. "Remember King Kandy could never fuck you like your minty fresh master can."


	4. Jolly

Jolly's story written by: Mae, account owner  
________________________________________  
Fuckface was back on her way, the directions of Mr. Mint were fresh in her mind as she walked in the right direction.  
The scene had changed and the path had become lined with gumdrops of all sizes. The atmosphere was considerably different from the candy cane forest, but Fuckface enjoyed it.

Fuckface's mind was on the plug that had been nestled inside her, far away from her journey in front of her. This wasn't the best idea considering she had been lost once before, but that wasn't of importance with her current priorities. 

Her mind was only shifted away from the plug by a small voice calling out for her.

"Miss? Miss?" The voice called. 

Fuckface turned to be met with a man slightly shorter than her with purplish skin and three antennas on top of his head.

"What is it?" Fuckface asked. 

"I um..." the man shifted the weight back and forth between his feet. "I don't know how to say this but uh..."

"It's okay, you can tell me," Fuckface said, her interest peaking with her thoughts.

Everyone she had met so far had fucked her and the throbbing in between her legs hadn't ceased since leaving Mr. Mint. 

"I can uh..." the man's cheeks were bright red. "I can tell you're aroused."

"Oh," Fuckface clenched her thighs together. "I suppose you wanna fuck me too, huh?"

He nodded shyly and stared at the ground.

Fuckface knew almost right away he wasn't like the other men. He wasn't dominant, not at all. She rarely got to be dominant in her past but it was still something she enjoyed. 

"Is your house near?" Fuckface asked.

"N-no, it isn't," the man said. "It's on the other side of the mountains."

Fuckface looked around and spotted a large gumdrop.

"I have an idea then, uh, what is your name?" She asked.

"Jolly, miss," he said.

"Well, Jolly, follow me," Fuckface said, walking behind the giant gumdrop right next to the path. 

Fuckface grinned as she pulled off her clothes and instructed Jolly to do the same. She sat Jolly down behind the gumdrop and stared at his dick.

"I haven't done anything and you're quite hard," Fuckface said. "Perfect."

Fuckface pulled the plug from her pussy and smiled as some cum dripped down onto Jolly's cock.

She lowered herself onto his dick, taking him in slowly since she didn't prep herself for him. Soft moans came from Jolly as she worked her way to his base, taking her time with his pulsing dick. 

As soon as she took him all in, she let out the moan she was holding back. 

"You have such a good cock," Fuckface said as she began to ride him. 

Jolly cursed as she bounced, whines and soft pleads coming out as gibberish. 

"Please, please, please," Jolly whined.

"Please, what?" Fuckface asked, out of breath as she continued to ride him. 

"T-touch my antenna, please," He said. "Please, miss, please."

Fuckface looked at him in confusion, only to look up and see his antennas leaking with something that resembled precum.  
She was even more shocked to find that the antennas had a light suction to them at the top, softly pulling her fingers to him.

Fuckface lightly stroked them as she rode, her orgasm approaching as she heard someone walk past, her fingers going into Jolly's mouth to keep him quiet and biting his neck to keep herself quiet.

As soon as they passed, she removed her mouth from his neck and the fingers from his mouth, ready to try an idea that had popped into her head right before the person walked up.

"Baby, how do you feel about me fucking these pretty things, hmm?" Fuckface asked as she traced his antennas.

Jolly's eyes bulged, nodding and bucking his hips. 

Fuckface removed herself from his dick before asking him to lay down for her. She fingered her ass briefly before laying down and positioning herself sideways above him. She gently took his first sucking tip and guided it to her ass, it going in smoothly with the sucking aiding it. The second one easily slipped into her pussy, earning a moan from Jolly. Before she could even think about it, the third antenna latched to her clit, making her scream. If anyone was nearby, they'd certainly hear them and find them behind the gumdrop, and it turned Fuckface on to know the person that had just passed probably heard.

"Good boy," Fuckface moaned as she ground into the antennas.

Jolly's dick was throbbing with an angry red color drawing Fuckface's eye.

"Touch yourself for me," Fuckface said. "Want you to cum."

Jolly was quick to stroke himself as Fuckface ground into his antennas. The stimulation driving him over the edge quickly.

Fuckface gasped as the suction stopped and was replaced with ropes of fruity smelling cum as Jolly's cock shot out the same substance. 

Soon Fuckface came as well, screams tearing from her throat as she fucked Jolly's cum into her. 

"Fuck, fuck," Fuckface cried as she tried to remove his antennas from her holes.

"No," Jolly growled as the suction became extremely powerful on her clit.

The change in his mood shocked Fuckface and turned her on even more. 

"Gotta, g-gotta, fuck, gotta fill you more," Jolly huffed. "Gotta be a good boy, n'was told to f-fill you."

The two antennas inside her pulsed and hit all the right places. As if he willed it, which Fuckface was certain he did since he controlled his antennas so well, he started filling her with cum. The fruity scent intoxicating her senses and making her cum again.

"Was I g-good?" Jolly asked, his antennas finally letting her go. "Good, miss?"

"Oh yes," Fuckface sighed. "Very."

Jolly grabbed a plug with a gumdrop on the end from his pile of clothes, pushing it into her pussy and then kissing the end.

"Thank you, miss," Jolly blushed, barely evident on his purple skin. 

Fuckface smiled and pulled on her clothes, making sure the plug was nestled in her perfectly.

"Thank you, baby," she smiled and looked around before stepping back onto the path.

"Goodbye, miss!" Jolly shouted, a smile on his face.

Fuckface smiled at him before continuing her journey.


	5. Lord Licorice

Lord Licorice's story written by: Mae, account owner  
_______________________________________________________  
Jolly's overall demeanor had left Fuckface in a great mood, a bounce in her step as she had just made her way through the gumdrop mountains.   
Fuckface couldn't help but stop in her tracks as she saw a towering castle, covered in a haze of darkness.   
If this was where she was getting fucked next, Fuckface would have no problems with what she was assuming.

Two girls clad in revealing royal ware approached Fuckface, their bodies covered in bruises, yet smiles were on their faces. 

"Come with us," the two said, grabbing Fuckface's arms and pulling her towards the castle.

Fuckface was amazed at how beautiful the castle was and if she had to be honest, the girls that were on her sides were making her clit throb.

"Ah, the prized guest," a man's voice boomed. "Should have figured it was another messy slut."

Fuckface looked around to find a tall man, a staff in hand and a smirk on his face.

"Sluts, take her to the dungeon and get her comfortable for me...satisfy yourselves as well, I'm sure she won't mind."

His voice shook her to her core as the girls tugged her away. The way he told the girls to help themselves made her clench, the plug shifting and and soft moan coming from her throat.

"Master said we can satisfy ourselves," one girl said, her free hand grabbing a door handle and pulling the door open. "Can't wait."

The second girl was giddy, smiling as she flipped on the light and locked the door behind them. 

The room was filled with all sorts of gadgets, things that Fuckface was vaguely familiar with. She only saw these things in passing when her dominants brought her to be played with. 

The girls clearly had a plan in mind as the rolled up her shirt and pulled off her bra in a violent manner, ripping it in the process. The shirt was still on, settling above her breasts.

One girl grabbed some rope, tying them around her chest and putting pressure on her breasts. The other girl tugged off her shorts and panties, flinging them across the room.

They brought Fuckface over to some sort of rig, her pussy throbbing at the fact that she knew this meant no control.   
They laid her down on her stomach before tying her legs down, spread wide on the table. Her hands dangled under the table, waiting to be tied up, but the needy girls had other plans.  
The table's height was adjustable and was currently near the floor, allowing the two girls to climb under the table. 

They lifted their skirts and each grabbed one of Fuckface's hands and guiding her fingers into their pussies. They moaned as they pounded Fuckface's into themselves, needy as Fuckface assumed they weren't given pleasure often. This face was proven as they both came ten minutes later, shaking and continuing to use her hands. 

They only stopped as the man from earlier burst into the room.

"Sluts, stop," the man said as he walked over to the table. 

The girls huffed and removed Fuckface's cum soaked hands from their dripping entrances. 

"Yes, master," they said in unison before climbing to the side of the table and sitting on their knees.

"Well, slut, I am Lord Licorice, but you will only refer to me as master," the Lord chuckled. "If you can speak, that is."

"Yes, master," Fuckface said.

Lord Licorice pulled his cock from his pants and looked at Fuckface while he stroked it.

"One of you sluts, get a ring gag...you know the one," the Lord said as he looked around. "The other, get the machine."

Fuckface buzzed in excitement. Machine usually meant a fuck machine, and she loved them so much. Her mind travelled to how good it'd feel to have the abundance of cum fucked into her yet again.

One of the girls attached something to her head that forced Fuckface's mouth open, the other brought a toy to her face. 

"Master, do you want her to suck it first?" The girl asked. 

Lord Licorice shook his head and Fuckface stared at the dildo. It was a large dildo with licorice-like ridges all along it. She couldn't believe that'd be inside her. 

As for other things she couldn't believe, Lord Licorice's cock was now passing her lips, the sweet taste of licorice coming through from his precum.

Lord Licorice said nothing as he pounded her throat, but Fuckface's moans could heard as one of the girls removed Jolly's plug and turned on the fuck machine, Fuckface's body struggling to take in the large toy, yet having no choice but to. 

As he approached his orgasm, Lord Licorice said something, so monotone you wouldn't know he was fucking her throat.

"Slut, get my crop," he said.

One of the girls scrambled to get a crop, bringing him back to him. The girl bent over and he delivered two spanks to her ass.

He turned and began delivering spanks to Fuckface, her moans creating orgasm-inducing vibrations around Lord Licorice's cock.

Lord Licorice commanded one of the girls to turn off the fuck machine as he pulled out and walked behind her.

Fuckface's legs were spread wide, her legs fighting the strain. 

Lord Licorice thrusted into her quickly, spilling into her quickly before pulling out a plugging her with a licorice-imprinted plug.

He clearly did not care much about her pleasure, and barely about his own. His movements were swift and disinterested.

"Sluts, tie her up on her knees," Lord Licorice said as he grunted and brought the crop down on her back one last time.

The girls untied her roughly and pushed her onto the ground, still leaving the ropes around her breasts on. 

"Suck on those tits, they look sore," he said as the girls quickly latched onto her nipples, making the pain worse on Fuckface. "And use her, you messy sluts."

The girls' dripping pussies were now rubbing against Fuckface's thighs as they reoccupied their mouths by sucking on her neck, leaving bruises as they moved around her neck and chest, pulling at Fuckface's shirt that hung weakly on her frame. The girls pulled off the shirt and flung it across the room.

Lord Licorice walked over to the girls and stood over them, a devilish smirk on his face. 

"Mouths open, sluts," he said and they all complied, Fuckface feeling herself getting wetter at her surroundings.

And wetter she got as Lord Licorice pissed into the girls' mouths, the girls beside Fuckface reveling in his actions. Fuckface just stuck her tongue out, letting him know that she was compliant.

As he finished, he bent down and looked at Fuckface. 

"Have you released at all?" He asked, to which Fuckface shook her head. 

The girls seemed to take this as a command as they flipped her over and held her in place, Fuckface's pussy on display for Lord Licorice. The plug pulsing with her clenching pussy. 

He pulled the plug out before grabbing his staff and pushing the rounded end into her pussy and thrusting it quickly.

Lord Licorice stroked his cock as he did so, getting ready to fill Fuckface with his cum again. 

He pulled the staff from his pussy before guiding it to her mouth, making her suck it clean as his dick entered her pussy again. Fuckface moaned from the taste of the mix of cum in her mouth.

Lord Licorice fucked her longer this time, his fingers digging into her ass, leaving angry red crescents in her skin. He commanded one of the girls to flick her clit and Fuckface cried, her orgasm coming directly before Lord Licorice's. 

Lord Licorice grabbed the plug and stuffed it in her mouth as he fucked the cum deep into her, Fuckface's stomach protruding now with the amount of cum in her pussy. He removed the plug from her mouth and put it back in her pussy before he slapped her ass and approached the door.

"You can use the outdoor shower and then I expect you to leave," Lord Licorice said. "My sluts will show you the way. Give my best to Gloppy, he seems to enjoy my cum the most."

Fuckface mindlessly nodded, confused but knowing she shouldn't question him. He seemed to have no time for her as she watched him leave.

The girls lifted her up and untied her before they grabbed her clothes and pulled her outside.

Before Fuckface knew it, she was back on her way, her pussy full of cum and her mind full of daydreams for the trip to come.


	6. Grandma Nutt

Grandma Nutt's story is written by: @/burnt-sienna-soup-ladles on tumblr  
______________________________________  
As she continued her journey, still thinking, or rather daydreaming of what Lord Licorice did to her she saw a tiny house in the distance. The closer she got to the house the more the scent of peanut butter filled the air. As she approached the sweet cottage, the smell of peanut butter overwhelmed her. She was entranced by it; she blindly followed the scent of peanuts until she heard a soft voice in front of her.

"Oh dear, are you lost?" The stout woman called who looked slightly over her forties. 

"Oh, um-" Fuckface stuttered, finally realizing where she was. "Yeah, I think so."

"Oh my goodness, look at you! You've been torn up out there! Poor girl." The woman rushed up to her and examined the bruises left by previous people on Fuckface's neck and collar bone. She ran her thumb over them and looked up at Fuckface, speaking calmly.

"It's been a long journey for you hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Fuckface replied shyly.

"Well why don't you come and rest for a while? I'll get you cleaned up and taken care of before you continue on your journey."

"That sounds nice. Thank you so much, Misssssssssss-"

"Mrs. Nutt, sweet cheeks," And with that she turned and started leading Fuckface closer to the smell of peanut butter, which seemed to be coming from the cottage itself. 

Once Fuckface entered the cottage, she was sat down in an incredibly large chair that seemed to swallow her whole. 

Mrs. Nutt tended to her hickeys which seemed extra purple now. The old woman pulled at the edge of her V-neck shirt and looked up at the seemingly small girl, "Can you remove this for me darling? You've got a couple more bruises that I want to look at."

"Umm, yeah, sure." As Fuckface removed her shirt, she began growing more needy as she recalled the events before making it to Mrs. Nut's cottage. 

"Thank you so much dear. You're being so good for me," The old woman cooed. The words of praise made Fuckface's eyes widen and she let out a small whine. Of course Fuckface was already deep in subspace after Lord Licorice but this was not helping.

"Awwwwwh you're so adorable little one. Also, I don't know if you've noticed, but your bra seems to be ripped." 

Fuckface felt her fingers gently trailing along her back and then the soft tug of the bra coming undone. "It was in such a state of disrepair," Mrs. Nut started, "that it didn't seem to be useful anymore. Don't worry, I'll go and get you a new one," and she bustled down the hallway. 

While waiting for her hostess to return, Fuckface began to remember all the cum plugged inside her. She grew so needy she started absentmindedly touching her nipples and loving the pleasure it brought her. She was just beginning reach for her clit when she heard, "Awwwwwwh, you're so needy little one." Coming from the hallway in front of her. "Would you like some help, darling?" 

Fuckface, now feeling incredibly small, let out a whine and mumbled "yes please." 

"Okay deary, follow me then," she said in a soft but firm voice. Mrs. Nutt led Fuckface down the hallway to her bedroom. "Have a seat sweetheart," she said, patting the bed beside her and Fuckface obliged. "Before I start I should let you know that I'm trans and if you wouldn't enjoy that I can give you a couple ice packs for your bruises and you can be on your way."

"Oh, umm, I'm okay with that miss," Fuckface stuttered, obviously getting needier. 

"Okay then little one, lay down and take off the rest of your clothes for me, would you?" Mrs. Nutt said as she began to get down on her knees. She pulled the shorts off her feet before beginning to eat her out. 

Fuckface felt her warm tongue make long strokes against her clit. Fuckface started whining which turned into moaning. It felt so comforting after the torture with Lord Licorice. She started feeling a pulse on the plug she had inside her which only made her moan louder. 

"You're being so good for me, princess," Mrs. Nutt uttered and at the sound of praise Fuckface's back arched as she whined. "You're such a good girl," Mrs. Nutt continued, "so good for me." Fuckfaces breathing began growing short and shallow. "Okay little one, I'm going to put it in now if that's okay," Mrs. Nutt muttered, her own breathing also growing quicker. Fuckface nodded eagerly. 

"Okay cutie. Give me one second and then I will," Mrs. Nutt said. Fuckface watched as she walked over to a chest and pulled out a plug with a peanut engraved on the flared bottom of the toy. She hurried back over to Fuckface and slowly slid the plug out hoping not to lose any cum. She slowly pushed inside of her, watching as Fuckface gripped the sheets. 

"So needy, little one," the woman said quickly and she began fucking Fuckface gently. 

"Please," Fuckface begged, "please speed up ma'am."

"Okay, sweetheart. I can do that for you," Mrs. Nutt said, picking up the pace, "is that better?"

"Oh yes thank you," Fuckface whined.

"Good. You're being so good for me," and she started going even faster as she felt her climax approaching. "Princess I'm going to cum soon," Mrs. Nutt said. Fuckface, being so overstimulated, couldn't do much more than whine and nod her head. 

"Okay my dear, are you going to cum soon? I want to make sure you get pleasure out of this," said the woman softly. 

Fuckface nodded quickly reaching for something to grab onto and only finding blankets. 

"Okay lovely. Cum for me princess," Mrs. Nutt commanded as she sped up. 

Fuckface whined helplessly as she came, back arching off the bed and legs shaking. 

"Good girl," Mrs. Nutt moaned as Fuckface felt her cum fill her, surprised that she could be filled anymore. 

"You're so good for me princess," Mrs. Nutt said, giving her tiny kisses on her bruises and slowly sliding out of her. 

"Thank you," Fuckface said shyly, feeling the new, cold plug slide in her. 

"Let me go grab the bra I was going to give you," said Mrs. Nutt bustling over to her drawer, "hopefully this will fit you. I'm going to get you a glass of water sweetheart."

Fuckface nodded, and she got up to go put her clothes back on, careful to not let the plug fall out of her. Once she had her clothes back on she sat back down on the bed and waited for Mrs. Nutt to return. 

"Oh you're still here deary, I thought you'd be sitting in the chair out front but oh well," said the woman almost startled. 

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay deary, do you need anything else?" said Mrs. Nutt handing her the glass of water. 

"I think I'm okay. Thank you so much, Mrs. Nutt."

"Oh darling, I never asked for your name. I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay. My name is Fuckface."

"Thank you lovely. If there's nothing else I can do for you I can show you out and you can continue on your journey, Fuckface."

"Thank you so much. Thank you for everything Mrs. Nutt. Hopefully I'll see you again on my way back to town," Fuckface said, walking away from the peanut butter cottage, almost sad to be leaving. Yet her journey had to continue if she wanted to make it to the King's castle on time.


	7. Princess Lolly

Princess Lolly's story is by: Mae (account owner)  
_____________________________________________  
Grandma Nutt had left a warm, fuzzy feeling in Fuckface. Whether that was her tender care or her load of cum that had added to the five others before her, she didn't know. 

The Lollipop Woods left a lot to be desired as Fuckface was approaching the clearing that would lead her out. Of course, Fuckface was greeted by moans coming from a treehouse above her. She scrambled to the ladder, finding her way to a red-haired girl, her pussy engulfing four of her fingers. 

The girl's eyes snapped open and stared at Fuckface, a sour expression taking over her face.

"Are you just gonna fucking stand there?" The girl asked. "My arm is getting tired and I haven't orgasmed in over thirty minutes! The last bitch just took a bottle of my cum and left without fucking me and I've had it!"

"Excuse me?" Fuckface asked, the dominant side of her popping out. 

"Fuck me or get the hell out," she huffed as she continued to fuck herself.

Fuckface walked over to the bed and pulled the cum soaked hand from the girl's pussy before forcing it into the girl's mouth.

"First of all," Fuckface said. "I don't even know your name, second, your bratty ass will get absolutely nothing if you don't shut the hell up."

"You don't fucking tell me what to do!" The girl yelled as she had pulled her fingers from her mouth. "I tell you how to fuck me and you do it!"

Fuckface growled, the girl's attitude driving her to the edge.   
She looked around, trying to find something that would help her. To her pleasure, the wall had Princess Lolly carved into it.

"Oh, a princess, huh?" Fuckface asked as she got off the bed. "Explains a lot."

Fuckface grabbed a lollipop from the table, unwrapping it and popping it in her mouth. The fruity flavor making her smile. 

"That's mine, you bitch!" The girl shouted, her tiny form storming towards Fuckface.

Fuckface wrapped her hand around the princess's throat, easily subduing her while she sucked on the candy. 

"I don't care," Fuckface said as she pushed the girl to the bed. 

Princess Lolly's undergarments and other clothes were surrounding the bed, and Fuckface smirked. She grabbed the girl's long sleeve shirt and used them to tie her hands to the headboard.

"When I walked in, you looked quite flexible, so I assume you won't complain if I do this," Fuckface used a scarf to tie her feet to the headboard.

Her legs covered her face and she squealed.

"No!" She protested. "Don't wanna!"

"Poor princess," Fuckface scoffed and put a pillow under Lolly's hips. "That better?"

Princess Lolly wriggled around, her whines and grunts only making Fuckface smile.

"Such a pretty pussy," Fuckface said as she slapped Lolly's clit, making her yelp.

"Just fuck me, bitch!" The girl yelled. 

"You will call me miss and you will take what I give you."

Fuckface pulled the lollipop from her mouth and pushed it into Princess Lolly's entrance.

"Four fingers were in this pussy, huh?" Fuckface scoffed as she fucked the princess with the lollipop. "Needy slut."

Princess Lolly wriggled around, clearly suppressing moans but not giving up on being bratty.

"I'm not your plaything!" She huffed.

"Oh really?" Fuckface asked. "You look like you are."

Fuckface smiled and took the lollipop from Princess Lolly's pussy and held it in front of her mouth.

"Open," Fuckface said. 

"No! I don't have to fucking listen to you, you stupid bitch!" Lolly screamed. "Untie me!"

Fuckface gripped Princess Lolly's jaw and forced her mouth open and holding the stick for the princess. Princess Lolly sucked on it and Fuckface smiled, her eyes glazing over in content. 

"Taste good, princess?" Fuckface removed the lollipop from her mouth and threw it across the room.

"Of course, it tastes like my pussy."

Fuckface rolled her eyes before she smacked Princess Lolly's clit again. 

"Ungrateful little princess," Fuckface said as she inserted two fingers into Princess Lolly.

Fuckface's fingers moved rapidly, Princess Lolly's pussy filling the room with wet noises.

"Put more fingers in me!" Princess Lolly yelled as she attempted to rock her hips against Fuckface. 

"You don't tell me what to do, slut," Fuckface said as she grabbed the discarded panties from the floor and stuffed them in Lolly's mouth. "If you can't learn to talk nice, you won't get to talk at all."

Fuckface put in another finger, fucking Princess Lolly harder. Her whimpers were muffled against her panties and Fuckface fucked her harder in response.

Princess Lolly's thighs shook as Fuckface rubbed her clit, driving her closer to cumming. Screams struggled to push past the panties as Fuckface pushed in a fourth finger. 

"You like that, don't you, slut?" She grinned as she felt the princess tighten. "You like having me in control and fucking this pussy hard."

A shy nod came from Princess Lolly as she pulled on the restraints. 

Fuckface smiled as she rubbed Princess Lolly's clit faster, her thighs now consistently shaking as Fuckface pushed her over the edge. She came with a scream, whimpers follow suit.

Fuckface slowed down, and reached to pull the panties from her mouth.

"Now, are you going to listen to me?" Fuckface asked, and Princess Lolly nodded.

Fuckface pinched Lolly's clit.

"Words, whore."

"Y-yes, I'll listen," Princess Lolly stuttered. 

Fuckface untied her and Lolly crawled onto her lap.

"Fuck me, please," Lolly moved her hips against Fuckface's lap. 

Fuckface's eyes lit up with an idea before she pushed Princess Lolly off her lap and laid down. 

"Ride my tongue," Fuckface said and the princess scrambled to sit on her face.

Princess Lolly brought her pussy to Fuckface mouth. Fuckface hooked her arms around the girl's thighs, helping her ride and controlling her when she got too greedy.

"Oh, miss," Princess Lolly moaned. "Miss, your tongue, fuck."

Fuckface pulled her down rougher, excited that she got the princess to break. 

"Tell me how good it feels," Fuckface said as she briefly stilled Lolly's hips. 

Princess Lolly was a babbling mess, her bouncing becoming erratic. Her hips snapped and she started grinding quickly on Fuckface's tongue, driving herself through her orgasm. Squirt rolled into Fuckface's mouth, a satisfied moan coming from Fuckface. 

"Oh, you're such a good girl," Fuckface moaned as she helped the princess off her face.

"Y-you need my cum in you," Princess Lolly stumbled to a drawer where she kept vials of her cum. "I n-normally just let people use it as lube, b-but I wanna put it in you. I have to give my plug to you anyways."

After a few moments of discussion, Fuckface's legs were up on the headboard, flush with it and the wall. Princess Lolly was straddling her chest as she pulled Mrs. Nutt's plug and threw it off the bed. She unplugged the vial of cum and placed it in Fuckface's pussy, the cum entering her slowly. After the cum had emptied itself into Fuckface, Princess Lolly pushed the lollipop plug into Fuckface. A little cum spilled out of Fuckface and Princess Lolly licked it up before pushing the plug one more time.

Princess Lolly helped Fuckface back into her clothes before her tiny frame shyly looked up at Fuckface.

"If you ever wanna fuck me again, I won't give you a problem, I promise."

Fuckface smiled before approaching the exit.

"Good to know, princess," Fuckface said. "Be a good girl for everyone else."

"M-maybe," Princess Lolly said as she buried two fingers in herself as she stood there. "B-bye, miss."

"Bye, princess."

And with that, Fuckface continued her travels to the castle.


	8. Queen Frostine

Queen Frostine's story is by: Gray aka AlienLemons  
_____________________________  
Fuckface was carefully stumbling through the forest trying her best not to let any of the cum escape from her plug when she stumbled upon a frozen lake. The sign read "SnowFlake Lake"

"Well hello there, beauty. What brings a cute and sexy girl like you to my lovely Lake?" a beautiful sexy woman in a blue strapless silk ball gown and long flowing pale blue hair holding a long icy scepter stood in front of Fuckface.

"Who are you?" Fuckface asked in amazement. 

"Oh little old me I'm the woman of your dreams sweetness. Or Queen Frostine if you'd prefer." she bit her lip seductively. "But you call me Mistress, my little cum slut." she said in a seductive and commanding voice looking at the bulge in her belly from all the cum. She wiggled her finger to beckon fuckface over.

Fuckface walked over to the Queen feeling the cum jiggle inside her."Yes Mistress." Fuckface fell into subspace. This woman was making Fuckface so wet and needy. 

"How many others have you seen my little whore?" Frostine said getting so close they almost touched noses. Frostine pulled Fuckface's hair. Fuckface thought that was really fucking hot so she moaned at the sensation."Oh do you like it when I do that my little ice cream?" she said pulling Fuckfaces hair harder.

"Six Mistress." Fuckface said. The Queen's hair pulling was making her even hornier than she already was. She wanted this Queen so fucking bad.

"Six? Good job my little cum dump. Do you want more sweetie? My precious whore do you want me to fill you with my cum?" She said yanking on Fuckface's hair.

"Yes mommy yes." Fuckface moaned wanting more than anything to be fucked and dominated and creamed by the Ice Queen. Frostine led Fuckface to a set of stairs at the edge of the lake. She led her down the flight of stairs. The Queen's tits bounced as they walked, Fuckface's hair was still tightly grasped by the icy Queen. They walked into a blue-tinted sex dungeon. Dildos and vibrators on one of the walls and floggers, whips, paddles, gags, and restraints on the other.

"Before I can fill you with my cum you need to show me that you want it ok?" Fuckface nodded. Frostine and Fuckface started passionately making out. Frostine started trailing her fingers over Fuckface sensually massaging her shoulders then her arms she moved on to her breasts. Fuckface moaned into the kiss as Frostine's hands pinched her nipples.

Their kiss got more heated as Fuckface tilted her head so her Mistress could kiss her neck. Frostine kissed and sucked her pre-existing hickeys and also, making new ones"What's your safeword sweets?" she asked, moving one of her hands down her stomach towards her throbbing wet heat.

"Uhn cheers Mistress," Fuckface moaned out as the queen took off her shirt and unclasped her bra and massaged her tits.

"Good. If you can't talk I want you to tap me three times okay slut?" Fuckface nodded, slipping farther and farther into subspace.

Frostine picked Fuckface up and carried her over to the blue bed in the middle of the room and put her down on it. "I have some rules, slut, and you are going to follow them like a good girl, aren't you sweetness?"

"Yes mommy"

Frostine started passionately kissing Fuckface while stripping her down to her panties. She started puting Fuckface's limbs into blue fuzzycufs. Once all her limbs were secured to the bed the queen started stripping off her dress to reveal a little blue leather dress and a harness

"Rule one, don't cum without permission. Rule two, always tell me if you need a safeword. Rule three if you try and hide your moans from me you'll be punished. Got that my little icicle?"

"Yes mistress."

Frostine starts massaging Fuckface's legs moving up slowly towards where Fuckface desperately needed her touch. She massaged her bruises finally touching Fuckface's clothed pussy. Massaging her lips through the fabric making sure to avoid her sensitive ball of nerves. 

Fuckface moans in annoyance and frustration "Tell me what you want me to do to you sweets?"

"Fuck me mommy please fuck me"

"Oh really" she said putting her thumb on Fuckface's clothed clit, earning a moan from Fuckface.

"Yes mistress please I need you so bad"

"You're soaked, you little slut" she said putting her fingers over Fuckface's clothed entrance. Frostine stands up to grab some scissors and cuts Fuckfaces underware off her body.

"That's better" her finger and slowly stroking the inside of Fuckfaces folds occasionally caressing her clit to keep her on edge. The queen starts to lick her hot pussy taking long teasing licks up her folds and then sucking hard on her clit. Fuckface is moaning in pleasure.

"Ah~it feels so oh~good...mistress fuck" Fuckface moaned out in pleasure as Frostine sucked harder on her clit. "I'm close mistress, can I cum!?"

"Not yet, my little cum slut."

Fuckface sighed as The icy queen stood up and walked over to a small fridge in the corner of the room.

"Um mistress are you getting a snack?" Fuckface asked, trying to lift her head up but to no avail.

"No my sweet" she said before she came back with what looked to be an ice cream with a switch on it. Frostine took off her dress leaving only the harness. She climbed onto the bed turning around so that Fuckface could see her dripping pussy. "I want you to lick me clean, you hear me slut?"

"Yes mistress"

Fuckface started eating out Queen Frostine while Frostine was busy on the other end. Fuckface noticed that the queen's pussy tasted of vanilla ice cream. Fuckface moaned and shivered as she felt the cold ice cream rub against her pussy. Frostine gasped as Fuckface sucked on her delicious clit without warning.

The toy in the queen's hands started vibrating and was soon pressed against Fuckface's throbbing clit.

Fuckface was moaning into the queen's pussy making it vibrate making the queen moan in pleasure.

"Ah fuck that feels so good don't stop!" Frostine yelled.

Fuckface was close and couldn't stop her orgasm from building up. As Frostine rubbed the ice cold vibrating toy through Fuckfaces lips it hit Lolly's plug and it started vibrating inside her sending her over the edge.

"OH fuck fuck mmm oh god fuck" Fuckface screamed out as a couple drops of her cum came out around the plug.

"Oh fuck don't stop, you greedy little cum slut I'm going to punish you so hard sweetness oh fuck fuck fuck" the queen moaned out. Fuckface's moans had sent her over the edge and was cumming into Fuckface's mouth.

"You naughty girl" Frostine got off of her to grab a flogger. She undid Fuckface's restaints. "Hands and knees now" 

Fuckface got on her hands and knees.

"Count, slut" Frostine proceeded to hit Fuckface's ass with the whip.

"Ah one" this was turning her on so much and she wanted more than anything to cum again.

After fifteen thwacks, Frostine finally stopped. Fuckface's ass was red and there were tears streaming down her face. "Thank you mistress"

Frostine kissed each ass cheek. She grabbed something from the table next to them.

"I'm going to fuck you now, sweetness ok?"

"Thank you mommy"

Frostine attached the strap on puting what looked to be a syringe filled with cum into the hollow dildo. "Do you want me to cum inside you slut?"

"Please cum inside me mommy please" Fuckface begged.

Fuckface was now on her back Frostines strapon teasing her clit while she took out Lollys plug and quickly inserting the dildo into her.

She started fucking into Fuckface quickly finding her g-spot causing Fuckface to moan out.

"Oh fuck right there"

"Oh do you mean right here" the queen said slamming into that spot again and again.

Fuckface could feel how full she was while Frostine fucked into her needy hole. Her orgasm was building fast but she had to hold it for her mistress.

"Please mistress, let me cum please" she pleaded.

"Not yet sweetness" she said as she grabbed the ice cream toy, putting the vibrations to full and pressing it against Fuckface's oversinsitive clit.

"Oh my god oh fuck please mommy please let me cum please"

"Cum for me slut!" Frostine said hitting Fuckfaces g-spot again. The queen pressed a button in her hand releasing all of her cum inside the didlo inot Fuckface's slutty hole.Fuckface came with a shout as she felt Frostines cum squirt into her.

"Fuck oh fuck fuck ahh!"

Frostine grabbed a plug with an ice cream on the bottom and pulled out her strapon replacing it with the plug making sure none of the cum leaked out.

"Did that feel good sweetness?" Frostine said, giving Fuckfaces clothes back to her.

"Yes mommy it was amazing"

Fuckface got dressed, but knowing Candy Land, her clothes would be off in a matter of seconds when she went outside. Still very aroused with a belly full of cum and ready for more Fuckface left the the ice queens blue sex dungeon and went on her journey once again.


	9. Gloppy

Gloppy's story written by: Rainbow  
____________

Fuckface continued to stumble through the raw lands of sexual desire that was Candyland. Her hair was disheveled, makeup ruined, clothes hanging loosely off of her in such a fashion that it didn't really serve the purpose of covering her anymore. It wasn't like she minded, though. If this party was anything like the lakes, forests, and plains she'd crossed so far, clothes were discouraged anyway.

There it was, in the distance! A tall castle. It must've been King Kandy's. Fuckface smiled in delight, she was at the end. She was throbbing with desire from being plugged full of cum and had been trying desperately not to let any of it leak out of her, looking forward to getting to empty herself. The words of Plumpy flashed through her mind:

"In order to get to the castle, you're going to need my cum."

Fuckface swiftly approached the gate, rattling it in an eager attempt to open it, but to no avail. Confused, Fuckface looked around, and that's when she noticed it. To her left, somehow gone unnoticed before, was a swamp of candylike brown substance. Fuckface stepped closer, and then spotted a sign.

"MOLASSES SWAMP"

So that's what it was. Maybe it had to do something with getting in? Fuckface sat pondering, when something unusual caught her eye. The swamp was... Moving. It seemed to be moving closer to her by the second, in a slow, oozing motion.

A figure began to rise from the swamp. It seemed to be made of the same thing the swamp was, an oozing mass of bulging molasses. It was difficult to tell where the monster ended and the swamp began. Fuckface's eyes widened. The monster was continuing to get bigger and bigger as it rose from the swamp- bigger than Fuckface had thought. She'd been encountering odd short creatures so far in Candyland, like Plumpy or Jolly, and wasn't expecting the well over six foot tall and just as wide monster she was standing in front of now. It'd be a lie to say the sudden size difference wasn't intriguing Fuckface, though.

"What's your name?" Fuckface asked meekly, not seeing a sign anywhere that would give an indicator to this thing's name. In response, the creature's large yellow eyes slowly moved down to look at her, blinking slowly and less than Fuckface would have thought. He opened his mouth to speak, molasses dripping from his top lip as his thick liquid form made his words long and droning.

"Myyyyyy naaaaame iiiiis Gloppy." He spoke, the deep rumbling voice making Fuckface's eyes go wide. Then, he spoke again.

"Wheeeeere's myyyyyy paaaayment?" Gloppy groaned, eyes rolling back in his head as he kept oozing forward in a lurching manner. Fuckface felt the events of the day flash before her eyes- the sensation of getting pumped full by everyone she met, and them insisting her to wear a plug until the end to keep it. This must've been why. It must have been the payment required to get through the King's gate.

Slowly, Fuckface removed her plug, and she saw Gloppy's long, wide tongue flop out of his sticky mouth. It was glistening. She realized that, because of Gloppy's consistency, he was able to manipulate his entire body to do whatever he wanted it to. The molasses at his base reached Fuckface's legs, and slowly began to creep up on them. She didn't notice at first, still being entranced by what was happening, and when she finally did she realized her legs were entirely coated; she was completely stuck, unable to move her lower half at all.

And she was getting turned on again.

Cum was already leaking freely down Fuckface's thighs, and it was worsening by the second. The smells of plums, licorice, mint, and other pleasant aromas were all mingling together, and Gloppy started breathing harder as he seemed to smell it. He jerked Fuckface up by her legs, and soon she was upside-down in the air. She was facing away from him, but she could feel thin molasses tentacles wrap around her hips and slide her shorts off with ease. Fuckface gasped as her bare pussy was suddenly exposed to the air, underwear torn and left all the way back at Frostine's.

Fuckface needed to hold her shirt down to stay covered, though she wasn't quite sure why she bothered at this point. More molasses tentacles grabbed her wrists, and pulled her arms down, making her let go of the shirt. Her shirt was swiftly removed, followed by her bra, leaving her chest bare. It was only then she realized how exposed she was and how open she felt, completely naked with cum-coated thighs, suspended upside-down, being manhandled by a monster where she had no control whatsoever.

Fuckface could feel Gloppy's warm, sweet breath on her, which made her breath catch in her throat. She began to blush, noting how helpless she'd be if anyone were to walk pass, unable to hide her shame- and only getting needier because of it.

The breath caught in Fuckface's throat turned into a sudden yelp when Gloppy's tongue unexpectedly connected with her slit, messily lapping up the cum on her thighs. The surface of the tongue was surprisingly rough, and as Gloppy licked it barely brushed against Fuckface's clit, earning extra wetness from her for him to lick.

Fuckface couldn't stand how full she still felt. Her belly was still bulging slightly from the cum, being held upside-down preventing it from dripping out. Her eyes rolled back in her head from desire, only being able to moan weakly as she felt the rough tongue continuously stoke against her.

Suddenly, almost as if her prayers had been answered, Gloppy's tongue plunged deep inside her throbbing pussy. Fuckface started to scream as Gloppy continued to tongue-fuck her, scooping cum out with his curling tongue and swallowing it with glee, leaving her full with his tongue while simultaneously giving her the satisfaction of finally draining her of the cum she'd been filled with on her journey.

After a few minutes, Gloppy suddenly stopped. Fuckface could hear him noisily smacking and licking his lips behind her in satisfaction, making her shiver. She expected him to be done- she'd given her payment, and now she could gather her clothes and go to the castle. She was slightly disappointed since she hadn't reached her climax, after all, everyone else she'd met so far made sure she finished.

Gloppy flipped Fuckface back upright to face him. She was still breathing heavily, and stared pleadingly into his eyes with immense need. If it weren't for the fact her arms were still bound by molasses, she would've reached down to finish herself off right then and there. Desperately she tried to rub her thighs together to get any sort of friction at all, not having a plug in her anymore feeling strangely odd.

Then, just as Fuckface expected Gloppy to put her down, he grinned instead. He spread her legs open suddenly, earning a yelp of surprise from her and making her eyes go wide. Gloppy wasn't done yet. Fuckface was thankful to be flexible, her legs now held open in a perfect split suspended from the ground. She saw Gloppy's lust-filled eyes, and knew there was even more ahead of her.

Fuckface looked down, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw it. A molasses tentacle, creeping up towards her between her legs. She closed her eyes hard, and waited for the inevitable. She felt the tentacle press lightly against her needy pussy, slick with Gloppy's saliva, and her breathing became shallow. It suddenly pushed into her, beginning to fuck her ruthlessly at a speed Fuckface didn't even know was possible. Fuckface screamed in surprise and delight, uncaring if anyone heard her anymore.

But as soon as Fuckface opened her mouth, her scream was cut short by another tentacle that slid into her mouth that she didn't see because of her closed eyes. The sudden sweet taste made her cough, and her eyes shot open as she felt the long, thick tentacle repeatedly slide up and down her throat, fucking her on both sides of her body simultaneously. The sudden loads of stimulation made Fuckface start shaking as much as she could through the bonds, and moan as much as she could around the tentacle in her mouth.

Fuckface could feel herself getting close again, and could only wait as Gloppy continued to make her feel even fuller than when she had a plug holding in the combined cum of seven different people inside her.

Gloppy continued to thrust, and yet another, thinner tentacle stemmed from the one fucking her. It slithered up and started teasing her clit, causing Fuckface's eyes to roll back in her head. At the same time, Gloppy leaned forward, and took one of Fuckface's nipples in his mouth, licking it with his rough tongue and biting it whenever he felt like it. More molasses oozed forward, completely encasing Fuckface's other breast. It felt cool against Fuckface's hot body, but the way it shifted and crawled, squeezing and caressing, only added to the pleasure.

Fuckface felt like she could break at any minute, and soon enough, it happened. The amount of stimulation Fuckface was getting soon became too much, and she could feel the buildup inside her rushing out as a leg-shaking orgasm came crashing down on her all at once.

Gloppy, however, was prepared. Unbeknownst to Fuckface, Gloppy was keeping another tentacle poised behind her, and was waiting for her climax. As soon as she did, Gloppy struck, thrusting the final tentacle he'd created in her asshole.

Fuckface could feel her mind break. Before, she'd been tense in her restraints, eyes wide with pleasure or rolling back in her head. Now, however, she was completely limp, her eyes glassy while she could only stay suspended and be used as Gloppy's little plaything for as long as he wanted. She could feel all three of her holes repeatedly being fucked, barely registering the drool that started dripping down onto Gloppy as he continued to suck and fondle her chest as well.

After a long time that Fuckface eventually lost track of, Gloppy groaned low in his throat, snapping Fuckface back to reality although she could still barely think. She quickly finished sobering up when she felt what was happening- Gloppy had begun to cum, and like all the others Fuckface met before him, he didn't bother to pull out. Fuckface could feel the sweet, oddly thick cum pumping inside of her ass and pussy, and soon down her throat, which she was forced to swallow. It tasted like molasses, and when at long last the tentacle finally slid out of her mouth, there was a thick strand of saliva mingled with cum connecting it to her lip. The cum was brown, and oddly thick- it seemed to be the exact same thing Gloppy himself was made of.

The other tentacles slid out of her other holes, satisfied, and Gloppy finally set Fuckface down on the ground again next to the gate, which she realized was now open for her. She promptly collapsed, knees weak and unable to stand from what felt like the hours long worth of fucking and overstimulation. As her gaze followed up to look at Gloppy again, she noticed something strange.

He'd gotten... Bigger. Not just his tentacles, but Gloppy as a whole. When Fuckface first showed up, he'd only been seven feet at the most. Now, he was well over eleven feet, and much thicker. Fuckface shivered, realizing that not only she'd been fucked by that, but she somehow managed to take it all. She looked down at her naked body, ravaged and utterly used, and vaguely wondered what it had looked like too.

But why had he gotten bigger, she wondered. After a moment of pondering, because there wasn't much else Fuckface could do, she realized the answer. Gloppy wasn't just eating the cum out of her at the beginning, he was absorbing it! That's why it was his payment, that's why he was so big, that's why he insisted people bring it to him and why Fuckface was discouraged to lose a single drop from anyone.

Then, Fuckface spotted something else. Gloppy was shrinking again. More dots connected in her brain as she saw the situation for what it really was.

Gloppy's swamp was made out of the same thing he was, and this is how it became so expansive. Gloppy absorbed cum from people, growing in size, converting it to molasses. Then, he fucked them until he came, disposing of the extra molasses and adding to his swamp while he shrunk again. Fuckface abruptly realized that meant this swamp, the vast thing in front of her, was once plain land, changed through years and years of an animalistic beast that added to it with countless people's cum that he'd fucked before her.

After this train of thought left Fuckface's mind, she realized something else- something important, something she wasn't sure how she didn't realize before. She was naked. Of course, she already knew that, but the important part was the fact Gloppy never returned her clothes. Stricken with panic, she scanned the swamp, but saw nothing. She sighed, accepting it, knowing by now that the party she was invited to by the King wasn't one of wholesome intent. Clothes weren't needed, but still, she couldn't help noticing how exposed she felt either. What's more, she still couldn't walk, her mind completely exhausted and shutting down fast.

Fuckface fell asleep there in front of the swamp. The molasses cum continued to gently ooze out of her, and there was a great chance people got to see her on their way to the party too. She didn't particularly mind, though, having been through so much already, albeit still finding it humiliating that she wouldn't even realize or know how many people would stare at her used, naked body, since she would be sleeping. For now, though, the only thing she needed was to restore her strength.

And so she slept.


	10. King Kandy

King Kandy's story written by: Rainbow

Fuckface stumbled through the gate leading to the castle, her energy restored from sleeping after her run-in with Gloppy, though her legs were still quite sore. Fuckface was entirely naked, too, losing her clothes in the molasses swamp, but she didn't bother trying to find any new ones. That'd only delay her visit to the castle even further, where they'd probably get lost again anyway. Fuckface's mind was swarming with ideas of what might be lying behind the castle doors, and now that she had finished climbing the steps to the castle, she was about to find out.

Fuckface thrust the doors of the castle open and took a confident step inside, bracing herself for what she would see. She looked around, and the castle was... Empty?

On the other side of the room, there was a set of steps that led to a royal throne. Pillars lined up close to the walls, next to benches where the King's subjects would listen to him speak from his throne. However, there wasn't a single person to be seen.

"Ah, welcome!" The booming voice of King Kandy reverberated through the room, causing Fuckface to jump in the air slightly. The King stepped out from behind his throne, his pink beard ruffling over his grin, royal scepter in hand. Something twinkled in his eyes as he looked Fuckface up and down, making her blush.

"No clothes... I see Gloppy followed my directions well. Now, what are you still doing there? Come up, come up!" King Kandy commanded, beckoning Fuckface forth. She followed his instructions, racing up the steps to the throne, noticing the way he stroked his beard in satisfaction while he watched her tits bounce. Fuckface waited to see what he'd do next, now standing next to him. He began to twirl the scepter in his hand absentmindedly.

"Why don't you have a seat, dear?" He suggested, lazily waving to the throne. Fuckface was about to do so, when she felt King Kandy's hand on her shoulder. He clicked his tongue, pretending to think of something. "Ah, something seems to be missing." He smiled, reaching behind the throne and producing a suction-cup dildo and a bottle of lube. "This is going in your ass." King Kandy stated plainly. The dildo was huge- if Fuckface hadn't already been well-versed with BDSM in her earlier life, it might not have fit. Still, her eyes widened at the prospect of fitting that inside of her.

King Kandy undid the top of the lube and began prepping the dildo for use, still smiling warmly and making sure Fuckface was watching him the entire time. Once the dildo was thoroughly prepped, King Kandy spat on the top for good measure, and stuck it to the seat of the throne. He gestured again to sit.

Fuckface swallowed as she turned away from the throne, preparing to sit. She did, slowly, and shuddered when she felt the tip of the dildo poke against her ass. Taking a deep breath, she eased onto it, moaning slightly as she felt it fill her up. She paused, and again she heard King Kandy's voice.

"You're doing very well, dear, but don't stop now. You must sit on the throne." He said, and Fuckface felt butterflies at his words of praise, how caring yet dominant he sounded.

"It's big..." Fuckface whined in a small voice, and King Kandy raised an eyebrow. He looked at her legs, bent as she continued to stand, and saw how they were beginning to shake. He didn't reply, knowing Fuckface could handle it and she wouldn't have any other choice soon but to take the rest. Still, just to be cautious, he told her in a light voice "If it becomes too much, just tap the armrest three times."

Fuckface felt her legs weakening, and sat down further on the dildo until she felt the cool seat of the throne beneath her. She had tears in her eyes, the dildo now entirely inside her feeling only slightly too big, but it was a kind of torture she enjoyed and could handle. She sat, trembling on the throne, waiting to see what King Kandy would do next. She felt him walk behind her, and he reappeared holding two strands of rope. He began to tie her wrists to the arm rests, giving her a royal look as if she were sitting powerfully on the throne. How ironic, since this meant her movements were drastically restricted. Next, she received one very simple instruction.

"Spread your legs, darling."

Fuckface complied, and as soon as she did, she saw something unfold in front of her eyes, different than what she'd been thinking.

Fuckface had believed the castle was empty- this was not the case. Instead, all the members of Candyland were hiding, and they were revealing themselves now that Fuckface was sitting on the throne at the end of the room, displayed for all to see with a dildo in her ass and her legs spread. Plumpy and Jolly appeared from behind the sides of the benches, their small size letting them hide easily with minimal space. Mr. Mint, Lord Licorice, Grandma Nutt, Princess Lolly, and Queen Frostine stepped out from behind the massive pillars near the walls. Gloppy, his manipulatable liquid state, oozed out from beneath the benches and assembled again in his mighty form.

It was a lot of people, and Fuckface immediately began to blush as they revealed themselves. She felt incredibly exposed, and when King Kandy spoke next, she felt like she was more on display.

"As you can see, my friends," King Kandy addressed the crowd, "My beloved guest has finally arrived at our party! Once I'm done with her, do whatever you wish with her. She's restrained, and eager to begin the party."

Fuckface was no stranger to exhibitonism, but this situation felt different. The people appearing had taken her by surprise, and they were all people she'd fucked before. Judging by the looks on their faces, they were ready to do it again. She hadn't been restrained for it before, either, and the throne truly made her feel like the center of attention. The eyes of everyone in the room all bore into her, but she was helpless, unable to hide or turn away. The situation only escalated when Fuckface felt something in her mouth- King Kandy had taken a cloth and tied it behind her head, gagging her.

Fuckface whimpered, unable to speak, when she saw King Kandy step in front of her. Her vision of the other people in the room was obscured, but now she was staring directly at King Kandy's long, exposed cock. He'd discarded his pants, and was already rock hard. He spat on his hand and began stroking his cock, getting it ready for Fuckface. He tilted Fuckface's chin up with his other hand, making sure she was staring him in the eyes. Fuckface let out a loud whine, growing red, but King Kandy only chuckled softly.

"I'm going to fuck you now." The King cooed softly, letting go of Fuckface's chin to stroke her cheek with his thumb. Slowly, he entered her, and Fuckface's eyes rolled back in her head at the sensation. King Kandy let out an "awwh!" and began to fuck her slowly and deliberately, taking his time while Fuckface was trembling at being fucked while her ass felt like it was being stretched open. Her cheek being stroked was surprisingly intimate, and she found it enjoyable.

"You're doing so well, my sweet." King Kandy praised, sending shivers up Fuckface's spine. "Such a pretty little angel, taking my dick so well." he smiled. Fuckface moaned through her gag in response.

"I love these perfect tits of yours." King Kandy continued, taking one of Fuckface's nipples in his fingers, giving it a soft pinch. "They're so big and soft." He squeezed both of her tits, and Fuckface tensed around the dildo in her ass. She didn't even notice she was drooling through the corner of her mouth around the gag, or that a tear was streaming down her cheek from the sensations. King Kandy wiped the tear away, and leaned forward to kiss Fuckface's cheek softly, taking care not to stop his measured thrusting in and out the entire time.

Not soon long after, King Kandy came with a satisfied groan, filling Fuckface up. He pulled out, his cum dripping slowly out of her pussy, and leaving Fuckface needy. Fuckface was used to being fucked roughly, and to her, King Kandy's slow and calculated approach to fucking her was just teasing. It didn't help that the dildo was still in her ass either, leaving her with just enough stimulation to keep her horny but not enough that she could get off with it. Fuckface looked pleadingly to King Kandy, and he winked- this is exactly what he wanted.

King Kandy disappeared behind the throne again, and when he returned, he was carrying two extra items. A blindfold, and noise-cancelling earmuffs. Fuckface's eyes widened, but were soon covered with the blindfold. Before the earmuffs were put on, however, she heard King Kandy addressing the crowd again, his voice resuming its booming quality in direct contrast to his praising whisper.

"Now, my friends, our beloved guest is properly prepared. It's your turn to use her, now, so I only have one thing left to say- let's all have fun, and make sure this party is one to remember for the ages!"

And then Fuckface's hearing was cut off.

Gagged, blindfolded, unhearing- all Fuckface could do was feel. She felt King Kandy's cum continuing to ooze out of her. She felt the dildo occupying her ass with its massive girth. She felt the gag tightly tied in her mouth. It didn't feel like nearly enough, and Fuckface was growing needier by the second. If she still could've heard herself, she would've noted how hard she was breathing.

Then a rush of stimulation she never could've seen coming suddenly overwhelmed her.

One moment, Fuckface was almost entirely deprived of sense. She was whining to be filled again, squirming in her seat to get as much sensation as she could from the dildo in her ass. The next moment, her tits were being squeezed, her clit was being teased, someone was fucking her again, and she felt a sharp slap against her face. She couldn't tell what belonged to who, and that only made her hornier.

Fuckface could only imagine everyone around her- groping her while she was getting fucked, some lightly running their fingers down her body while others roughly grabbed at her tits and neck. She couldn't speak, couldn't hear, couldn't see- she was only there for the others relief. And she loved it. She loved feeling degraded, being used like a fucktoy and not like a person, letting everyone empty their load inside of her without even seeing them. Fuckface was getting off on others using her to masturbate, and that only added to her silent embarrassment.

Fuckface's mind was growing cloudy. She was losing count of how many times people came in her. Her legs were on fire, her nipples were abused, and her body went from jolting to rocking limply with every thrust inside her. Someone spat on her face. She whimpered weakly around her gag, using what remained of her strength to pull on her arm restraints to wipe it off, but of course she couldn't. A rough hand smeared it across her cheeks, and Fuckface came strongly around whoever was fucking her, causing them to pound into her harder.

It was too much; Fuckface could only imagine a group of people watching her, so helpless, while she got degraded and fucked over and over like a living cum dump. Their loads dripping out of her, spit smeared across her face, making sure she couldn't do anything but feel it all happen...

It eventually calmed down. Less and less people grabbed her, it felt less crowded, and Fuckface was sure they were moving on to enjoy whatever the rest of the party held. Occasionally someone would return to use her again, always taking her by surprise, but they'd be gone again before Fuckface knew it.

At last, the party ended, and her earmuffs were finally taken off. The chatter and buzz of an after-party floated through the air, but to Fuckface's ears that hadn't heard anything for what felt like an hour, it was almost deafening. Instantly people began praising her, tellin g her how good she was, and making sure she was okay. When her gag was removed soon after, she smiled, and asked for water. She felt dehydrated. Someone handed her a glass, already holding it for her.  
The blindfold came off last. The lights had been dimmed so her eyes weren't hurt from being sensitive, and she was greeted by the group of Candyland standing around her, smiling and friendly. It was almost hard to believe they'd all been groping and fucking her relentlessly moments prior.

Mr. Mint handed Fuckface a change of clothes, and when the restraints on her arms were removed, she eagerly accepted them. The air was beginning to feel slightly chilly once people stopped making her body feel so hot.

Fuckface gingerly stood up, using the arm of King Kandy for support. The suction dildo was still attached to the chair, leaving Fuckface's ass empty. Normally she'd complain about that, but after the amount of excitement she already had, it felt nice to have her body return to normal for once instead of constantly being stretched. Fuckface eagerly changed into her new clothes, sighing a breath of relief. It was finally over.

Plumpy pat her thigh- it was the highest he could reach- and reassured her that everyone had loved having her there. Mr. Mint gave Fuckface a hug, and stroked her hair, letting her know she was safe. Jolly beamed, and stuttered out that Fuckface was amazing. Even Lord Licorice didn't seem so high-and-mighty, bowing in respect of Fuckface, although he followed it up with a wink and never spoke a word. Grandma Nutt fussed over if Fuckface had had enough water, and asked her several times whether or not she was okay, worrying about the marks the ropes left on her wrists.

Princess Lolly smiled cockily- but admitted that if Fuckface ever needed anything, she could rely on her. Queen Frostine cooed that Fuckface had done so well, and gave Fuckface a light kiss on the cheek. Gloppy didn't say anything, but nodded slowly in approval, his entire body seeming to throb slightly. Fuckface wondered how much bigger the Molasses Swamp would be after today. King Kandy was the kindest. He grinned widely, praised Fuckface extensively, rubbed her arm tenderly, and reassured her greatly of how much she was really worth.

Fuckface couldn't have been happier sharing this journey with anyone else. She felt fulfilled, completed, and despite the days after days of continuous fucking, she felt safe and reassured too. Fuckface smiled.

It had been a wonderful party.


End file.
